


Say You Want Me

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ don't play much role, Bottom San, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Only ATEEZ, Smut, Top Wooyoung, Woosan, Wooyoung won't easily admit his feelings, they remain friends but they're also lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: San falls in love with Wooyoung. While, the younger is mad at him. They're best friends or at least that's what he thought
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 31





	Say You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wooyoung doesn't want to admit his feelings soon

They raised their glasses "Cheers to ATEEZ!" said Hongjoong allowing everyone to drink their drink. They had won awards for "Inception", so they decided to celebrate it.

San gulped, slightly drying his palms on his thighs. Today was the day he would confess his feelings to Wooyoung.

He seemed so happy as he joked about something. He noticed him, making him quickly turn to his plate. In some seconds, he sat next to him passing his arm around his shoulder "How you feeling, San?". The other smiled fully without showing his teeth "Great! I'm happy we won. We worked so hard" he turned back to his plate. 

Wooyoung frowned his eyebrows, sensing something wasn't right "What's wrong?" he turned his friend's face by his jaw. He knew him well, he couldn't hide "Can I tell you something...privately?" San took the only chance.

They were standing in front of each other, close enough to make San's breaths short. Wooyoung tried to make eye contact which the other avoided "San, you're scaring me. Are you injured? Did anybody hurt you?" he seemed concerned, making the older blush.

San shook his head "No...Wooyoung, I don't know how to say it..." he exhaled heavily "...I have a crush on you".

Everything froze for seconds that seemed like years to San.

"Are you crazy?!" Wooyoung was mad "We're friends". San frowned his eyebrows in sadness "I want you as...", the other's angry voice stopped him "Shut up! We're just friends, San! How can you say something like this?!".

He angrily stomped out of the room. San buried his face in his palms. He still wanted Wooyoung as his friend.

That night, Wooyoung didn't even look at him, it was obvious that he wasn't in the same mood as before but tried to shoo away his bandmates constant questions.

They were preparing their choreography for 'Thanxx', San tried his hardest to focus even if he would only look at Wooyoung, who kept ignoring him. 

They had a break, San sat on the floor in front of him "We're still friends, right?". Wooyoung ruffled his hair "I don't know, San..." he stood up "Are we?" with that he sat far from him. San felt like crying, he couldn't stand losing Wooyoung.

The practice was over, San packed his things the last. He saw Hongjoong waiting for him, surprising him "Are you done?" he said in a calm tone. San nodded with a small sound "Are you alright? You seemed off" he kept the same tone. He stayed quiet for some minutes "I'm just tired" his mind was still on Wooyoung.

He showered the last, taking his time to comprehend with the current situation. Things turned out unimaginably bad for him. 

He saw Yunho, Yeosang & Wooyoung having fun in the living room. He decided to join them, only to get ignored by the one he wanted attention. Wooyoung could notice the visible sadness on San, feeling awful about his own behavior. San was his best friend, anything else may ruin the group. 

They soon would be having a show. Fans were waiting for them outside the building, screaming their names. San could clearly hear some fans screaming "Woosan" too. He knew Wooyoung was mad at him, but their shipping was famous & loved.

During the show he tried to touch him, hug him & have much of his attention on him. He didn't care if the other sometimes reacted, this was for the fans. Instead, Wooyoung couldn't believe the other's audacity, doing fanservice while he didn't want to.

When they arrived home, everyone went to their rooms, except Wooyoung who grabbed San's wrist "Come with me" he said in a low tone. San could admit that Wooyoung could be scary if he wanted to.

"What do you think you're doing?" his eyes piercing him, San accidentally did puppy eyes "What are you talking about?". The younger stepped closer, forcing him to back up against the wall "All the touching & hugging during the show" Wooyoung pressed his hand next to San's head.

The other softly shrugged "Fans were calling our ship name & they love when we're together..." his voice quieting when the other chuckled "Great excuse. You want me to believe that?". Their faces really close, the tension between them growing each second.

Wooyoung brought his face closer to the other, almost for a kiss "You wanted to touch me, huh?". San frowned his eyebrows "Do you think this is what I want from you?" he sounded offended. Wooyoung chuckled "This is what you also want. You're loving this moment, aren't you?".

Their bodies were almost touching, while the tips of their noses were slightly brushing off each other.

"You don't get it" he tried to walk away, but Wooyoung grabbed his arm with his free hand "Keep your touches to yourself, you understand?" his tone went back to angry yet low. San tried to free himself, but the other's grip was firm. He looked at him in sadness "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't do it again", Wooyoung smirked "Good..." with that he allowed him.

San run in his bedroom, managing not to wake Mingi up. He pressed his face against the pillow, crying his heart out. He missed the old Wooyoung so much.

They had a day off, Wooyoung sat next to Hongjoong, both surfing on their phones. He rolled his eyes, seeing it was filled with 'Woosan' moments. 

He let his phone aside "What are you doing?" he asked Hongjoong. The older smirked nicely "Look what I found" he showed him an old picture of him & San "You look like a couple here".

Before having time to speak, Mingi came out with a concerned look "Guys, San doesn't seem so well". They both got up "Why? What happened?" asked the oldest, only for Mingi to shrug in response.

"I'll check on him" said Wooyoung as he walked in the room. San was still in pajamas, tightly hugging his plushie with a puffed face from crying. 

"San, are you alright?" asked the younger in sadness. The older laid on the bed, turning him his back "Go away! Yesterday, you made me feel like a trash & now you care?". Wooyoung sat on the bed, softly placing his hand on his shoulder "I'll always care for you, San. I'm sorry if I was harsh".

San raised his upper body "You don't even wanna be my friend anymore" he let tears drop. This felt like an arrow in Wooyoung's heart, he never meant to hurt him like this.

He softly raised his face by his jaw, wiping his tears "Amicus ad aras". San stopped crying, tying his arms around his neck "Don't ever leave me" Wooyoung smirked in satisfaction while he hugged his waist.

After all this, they spent time together. Wooyoung prefered not to talk about it, but he couldn't stop thinking that San has a crush on him. He unintentionally started checking out the other, noticing what a nice body he had. He was observing everything he would do & Wooyoung understood why fans were in love with him.

San spoke with Mingi to change room with Wooyoung. Hongjoong warned them not to be loud, knowing them well.

It was time to sleep, Wooyoung had changed to pajamas as the older was in the bathroom. San turned him his back, as he undressed himself. 

Wooyoung couldn't take his eyes off him. His slim body, looked so soft that he wanted to touch it. Slowly, his eyes wandered to the lower part. His legs were beautiful, they would match perfectly around his waist. He shook his head, trying to stop himself thinking like that about his best friend. 

"Wooyoung!" called San catching his attention "Are you not listening? Should I turn off the lights or you need anything?". He shook his head, immediately getting under the bed sheets "No. Good night, Sanie", he got the same reply as slowly darkness filled the room.

Wooyoung fell asleep, having a dream that seemed too real. He dreamt that he was alone in the dorm, until San came. It abruptly changed into an erotic one. San had his lips nicely wrapped around his hard member, taking more in his mouth with each movement.

Suddenly, the alarm woke him up, annoyed that it disturbed the dream. Wooyoung's eyes shot open, looking at clueless San who stomped in the bathroom. He looked under the sheets, seeing how hard he was "Shit" he hissed.

He rushed to the bathroom, as soon as his older came out. Thankfully, he took his phone immediately searching for something rated to watch. He saw nothing that would turn him on, so he searched in the gay category. He chose anything near San.

He started with the video, slowly leaving it aside as the dream kept on playing in his mind. Few strokes more and he finished with the thought of San.

He quickly tried to calm himself down, acting like nothing happened as he came out of the bathroom.

Nobody was in the room, probably they were having breakfast.

Only Seonghwa, Jongho & San were there, talking about something. The oldest tilted his head "Oh Wooyoung, you're late. We're done eating", he only nodded in response "It's alright" he simply said. He avoided looking at San, sitting on the table as they left except his best friend "I'll keep you company" he said in a cute tone.

Wooyoung didn't look at him, he tried to eat calmly. San was playing in his phone, as he kept on eating a popsicle.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes 'Fuck my luck! From any day he decided to eat that now?!'.

He was unintentionally staring. San seemed too focused on his phone, so Wooyoung had much time to. He smirked 'Exactly like my dream. Didn't expect him so skillful' he chuckled to himself, ending his food. He got up, placing the plate in the sink "I'm done" he said before walking out of the kitchen.

San frowned his eyebrows, looking at the other's back 'Why was he staring?' he wondered to himself. He acted like he hadn't noticed him, but the whole situation seemed weird to him. He shook his head, thinking that it was just a moment.

San had understood that Wooyoung was staring or checking him out when he wasn't looking. He found his behavior weird, he knew Wooyoung wouldn't like him back. One day he decided to test if he was right.

They were in the practice room, they had just finished filming the 'Inception' dance practice. They all started leaving except San, and exactly as he had planned Wooyoung stayed to wait for him. He sat back, watching whatever he would do.

San made sure they were alone. He put on music, dancing cooly, seeing how persistently Wooyoung was staring. He slowly turned his moves into sexual ones, running his hands on his body as he took positions. Wooyoung was mesmerized, not realizing that he was almost drooling.

San smirked "Pick up your jaw from the floor" he joked as he took the water bottle. Wooyoung shut his mouth, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He was so focused that he didn't understand that the music finished.

San chug some water, his eyes falling on Wooyoung's hard area. He almost choked on it, shocked that he turned on the person that rejected him. The younger stood up, hiding his erection with his oversized shirt "Let's go" his tone silent.

As soon as they arrived, Wooyoung said "I'll shower first", instead San decided to tease "I'm older, so I will". Wooyoung weakly pushed him "The previous time you showered first, so I'll go now". San chuckled to himself as Wooyoung entered, forgetting to lock.

He waited until he heard the water. He entered and, indeed, Wooyoung was touching himself.

"I see why you wanted to shower first" he said in a serious tone. Wooyoung almost jumped on his spot, not turning to look at him "Get out! Now!" he was caught off guard. San shook his head, getting out "You jackass" he said to himself.

Wooyoung didn't even look at him when he came out "Took you long" San mocked before entering the bathroom.

When he came out he saw Wooyoung acting like he was sleeping. He rolled his eyes "Say it! Why did you get hard after my dance?", the other didn't reply angering him "I know you're not sleeping. Answer me!".

Wooyoung let out a sound of annoyance "I'm tired", San shook his head knowing that he was avoiding the question "Why are you acting so weird lately? Staring at me, too touchy, easily jealous & now also jerking off". The younger got up "You won't shut up, so bye" with that he went back into his previous room.

San shook his head "Jackass!" he called knowing well enough Wooyoung heard him.

He smirked to himself as an idea popped in his mind 'You won't win this time'.

After that day, he decided to start teasing Wooyoung.

Yeosang decided to share the 2nd lollipop he had with San. So, he started sucking on it, teasingly swirling his tongue around it while keeping the cute look on his face. Wooyoung tried not to look at him & act cool, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at his mouth.

It was a day where they had many bags from fan's gifts that they didn't have much space in the van. So San offered "It's ok, I'll sit on Wooyoung's lap" and he did.

During the ride, his younger kept looking outside the window. San discreetly rubbed against him, perfectly sitting in an inappropriate position. He slightly turned his head, seeing Wooyoung shooting him a deadly look, but he ignored it.

When they got home, San got in his room & Wooyoung immediately followed him inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" he seemed angry, San shrugged turning him his back as he took off his shirt "What's wrong?". Wooyoung passed his hand on his face "Everything you do lately. We're friends, San. Put that good in your mind".

San wore another shirt, approaching him with a mischievous smirk "Friends? Are you sure about that? Because I don't think friends jerk off on the thought of the other, do they?". Wooyoung hissed, stomping out of the room.

San's smirk grew "I'll make you admit it, baby".

They finished the promotions, Wooyoung had to stay back with the manager about some show cuts. Meanwhile, the others arrived in the hotel, choosing rooms "I'll be with Wooyoung" offered San & everyone agreed.

Wooyoung arrived late, immediately going to the room Yeosang texted him. San opened the door with a robe & wet hair. Wooyoung didn't say anything, he just quickly headed for a shower. When he finished, he dried his hair, laying in bed & playing on his phone.

San pulled the belt of the robe, seeing Wooyoung gulped even if he wasn't looking. He exhaled "Why do you play so hard to get?" he asked fed up by the younger's behavior.

Wooyoung let the phone aside, ignoring his question "Will you turn off the lights?!", San forced a smile "Yes I will" he did as he said. 

Only the moonlight filled the room. San took off the robe, sitting on Wooyoung's lap "I know you want me too".

The younger gulped "Get off me or you won't be able to dance tomorrow". San chuckled "Do you think anything can stop me from dancing?". 

Wooyoung switched their positions, he harshly grabbed the older's face studying it before he passionately kissed him. San undressed the younger as he made his way down.

He took it in his mouth & Wooyoung could admit that it was much better than that dream. It hit the back of his throat, making Wooyoung release a deep groan. He kept on sucking fast & hard, knowing that he was doing great based on his younger's praisings. 

Wooyoung was getting close to his release "Stop San. Do we...?" he couldn't finish his sentence because the younger pointed at his bag "Do you think I would come unprepared?".

Wooyoung took out the lube, coating his fingers before inserting them one by one inside the other "You prepared everything, didn't you?!" he said as he hit deeper inside him. San let out a shaky moan, while Wooyoung went down to suck on his nipples.

He was done preparing him, pouring some on his hard area "Hope you meant your words" he mocked, before entering him slowly. He didn't wait much for his older to adjust, he was so impatient after so long.

He went slow, hitting deep inside him "Ah Wooyoung! Easy" said the older in pain. Wooyoung continued on a steady pace, rocking the older's body under him. He passed his tongue on the other's neck as he gripped hard on his hips & thigh. San rolled his eyes back from pleasure, it felt so good. 

Wooyoung looked at the bottom's face turn in utter pleasure when he hit his sweet spot. San unintentionally scratched the younger's back, mumbling dirty words at how it felt. He kissed him, touching his hard area knowing they were getting closer.

Wooyoung hugged the other's head, going faster. Their moans & groans filled the room, as the skin slapping sound became faster each time.

Few more thrusts and both reached their climax, Wooyoung not minding taking himself out until he completely calmed down.

San hugged him, placing his head on his chest "So, you want me too" he stated. The younger passed his arm on his waist, kissing his head without responding anything. 

The older raised his head, looking at him "Admit it!". He tried to look angry, yet he looked cute making Wooyoung laugh "I want you a lot" he finally admitted. San laid his head back on his chest, biting his lower in satisfaction. He was a man of his words. 

Next morning, Hongjoong noticed that San & Wooyoung were late. He approached Yeosang "Where is San & Wooyoung?", his younger shrugged "I don't know. I called them, but they didn't answer". Hongjoong rolled his eyes "So troublesomes" he mumbled as he took the card for their room. 

He was too angry to knock, so he just opened it. His eyes shot open in shock from the view. The two males had obviously just opened their eyes, both almost jumping up. 

Hongjoong shut the door behind him, not risking anyone to see "What the hell you think you're doing?! Collect yourselves & when we arrive at the dorm, both come in my room" he walked out. 

They were soon there. Both standing with their heads lowered & their hands tagged together. Hongjoong was sitting quietly looking at them. He heavily exhaled "Did you have sex?". He was so bold that it brought shivers to his bandmates. 

San decided to admit "Yes..." he almost stuttered. The leader stood up, bringing more fear to the others "Do you know that your stupid actions may cause bad to all of us. I'm not against gay relationships, but you're bandmates" he spoke his heart. 

Wooyoung spoke this time "We promise to not affect the group with our relationship & if anything happens between us we will remain friends" San agreed by nodding. 

Hongjoong exhaled once again as he rubbed his nape "Alright. Alright. But promise nothing will destroy ATEEZ" he looked at them in the eyes. 

They both truthfully admitted "Nothing will affect ATEEZ", Hongjoong nodded "You're free to go" he sat on his chair ignoring them. 

San soundlessly closed the door. Wooyoung whispered "That was a close call" they both giggled silently. 

The older stopped him "Amicus ad aras?". Wooyoung kissed him "Amicus ad aras".


End file.
